


In Which Connor Admits

by Gonardo



Series: coliver fics [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bottom Oliver, M/M, Making Love, Top Connor, connor is in love, feelings happen, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its time like these that Connor can admit to himeslf just how much Ollie means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Connor Admits

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom.  
> No beta, all screw ups are mine alone.

Having sex with Oliver is like traveling to a whole new world, no, make that galaxy for Connor. Everytime its all brand new, hot and heavy between them, and then soft and gentle. Those times where there was no rush to climax was when Connor had tears in his eyes. Both the sex and the man brought emotions he didn't even realize he had. He is in awe of his boyfriend, from his brilliant mind to witty banter, not to the mention the sweet awkwardness that still shows itself from time to time.

What he is getting at is... Oliver is unique, and sometimes looking into those eyes, gazing at that sweet smile, Connor feels like he doesn't deserve such an amazing man in his life. His facade falls when his lover lowers his gaze, fear stamped across his features. What if Oliver falls for someone new? Someone who gets what make him tick, gets how special he is. How beatiful.

There are times when the walls in which he has built over the years come crumbling down, leaving him bare that has him in a blind panic. Knee jerk response is to lash out, push away, hurt them before they see what you really are inside...

Connor watches Oliver's expressions, listens intently to every hitch of breath, soft moan, gasp of pleasure. He slides his hands over Ollie's smooth cheeks, caressing the cleft softly just to feel the goosebumps break out over the hot yet silky skin. Inside of him was like an inferno, scorching and clenching around his sheathed erection. He has gone without on occasion, but it never felt quite like this. On an almost spiritual level. Give and take, ebb and flow.

Just then Oliver tilts his head back, grinding forward and backwards, clenching tight. Connor bucks his hips, helpless. Brings Oliver down to kiss and suckle on a dusky nipple. They drove him wild, even dreaming of them. Trails up towards his jaw to bite down onto the taut skin, hoping to leave a barely visable mark. Mouth open to the dark kiss he receives. Fingers then trail up the sleek spine, to grasp onto the back of Ollie's neck as he shivers from pleasure licking up his balls. He's so close now, and he whines knowing he will fall first. Oliver moans, breaking the kiss to breathe hotly across his face, and Connor stiffens. Eyes clench shut, mouth open wide on a silent cry as he spurts helplessly into the condom, wishing it was into Oliver himself, leaving his mark, for the other man to leak through out his day at work.

He lets his lover ride him even though he is overly senstive, until he goes limp, in which Oliver gently pulls up and off. Connor brings one hand to his boyfriend's puffy hole, fingers sliding in effortlessly, searching for that hot spot, while the other slides up and down the dark erection, pulling the velvet skin across hard flesh. Oliver's eyes crinkle, lips thinning out as he squeezes around Connor's fingers. He starts to pant out rapid breaths as he spills across him, hot along his torso. Then just sort of melts after, face a mask of tortured pleasure.

Connor's eyes well up, streaming down his cheeks to trail down his jaw and onto his neck. Its when Connor can admit to himelf just how much he loves his Ollie.


End file.
